


It's A Beautiful Night (We're Looking For Something Dumb to Do)

by Illusions_and_reality



Series: Hotdaga Fic, But It's Based On Songs [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I'm still gonna be writing chickensoup, No Matter How You Slice It, Wow I love these two, because i love these two so much, but with more other ships this time, i'm so bad at tagging i'm sorry, it also tells you how much I focus on chickensoup, it's 2:30 I'm dying, it's also nighttime, like gosh', oh man, they're so good, this might be my first actual cornfries fic, which is exciting, which is when I wrote this, yeah anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Gebra got Maizey to go for a night out, doing whatever interested them at the moment. Too bad Maizey is head over heels for her.





	It's A Beautiful Night (We're Looking For Something Dumb to Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHotdagaIsTrueArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHotdagaIsTrueArt/gifts).



> Oh man, I really need to write more cornfries later.
> 
> Song: Marry You - Bruno Mars

It wasn't often that Maizey went out, less often at night with friends, but there was something about the way Gebra had asked when they were back at work or the way she smiled at when she had approached, but… it seemed alright.

She hadn't done anything too dumb yet, and there was Gebra standing by her side, and… it felt right.

Maizey felt good about this, not having to worry about what happened next after such a long time of fretting about what happened when, and where, and why.

Tonight she could let go of all of those worries.

It was just her and Gebra, too, which may have made it even better. Just them, walking along the sidewalks, going anywhere that interested them, and seemed safe enough to walk to.

 

Maizey hadn't known when it had started, but it had been a bit of a stressful realization. She had only been _working_ , for God's sake. But, there was Maizey, struck by love in a place she never thought she would see it.

Gebra, typing away and humming along to a song stuck in her head, so focused in the work in front of her, and Maizey couldn't help but stare.

She got along with Gebra just fine, too, which may have pushed their relationship in an okay direction, they were friends now. Good friends who cared about what the other was feeling and talked about and was interested in.

Friends who had movie nights with Gebra’s little brother, though not always on purpose.

Friends.

Good friends.

It had been a good year and a bit since then, but Maizey hadn't noticed. Like, sure she had noticed it, but it seemed to have gone by just that much quicker.

 

Gebra looked so pretty tonight, maybe because they had been running away from where they had seen Pam, or maybe because Maizey just had a lot of feelings.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, giggling and leaning against a brick wall of a small restaurant, hair pulled back out of her face and- wow.

She was the most beautiful person Maizey had ever seen.

Not just in her adult life, but… her entire life.

Prettier than anyone else, underneath the twinkling lights of the restaurant sign, blue and red lights hitting her skin as she caught her breath, only to start laughing again.

Maizey was love-struck. There was no better way to put it, really.

Eyes wide open, jaw dropped the slightest bit, the world slowing down around her for just a moment before it sped up again, and Maizey was just Maizey. Standing in front of the girl she loved.

It was an amazing feeling, and terrifying too. There had really been no better way to put it.

And there were still six hours to do anything at all.

 

Gebra had shoved her way into Maizey’s life so goddamn perfectly, it had been infuriating at first.

No one was supposed to have done that to her, to give her a bit more of a will to do… something, anything. To care about someone who seemed to care about her too, who had left Maizey a post-it with a drawing of the two of them on it, who stood with her in the rain to wait for the bus.

Maybe they were just things that felt normal to Gebra, but they had changed Maizey’s life, her world.

Gebra had changed her.

She had changed Maizey from a grumpy, heartbroken idiot who couldn't figure out a way to change herself and get her step-dad out of her head. Who needed an escape to someplace else.

Gebra was probably the best escape Maizey had ever been given.

She hadn't noticed it at first, it had taken a while, but being near Gebra to work and eat with and roll her eyes at stupid people with was just… fun.

It had been relieving, a break from the constant roar of thoughts and feelings in her mind.

And all of that for the very first time.

Maybe Maizey wasn't supposed to fall for her, but it seemed inevitable. Starting out as merely a crush, something she could deal with and shoves down until she thought nothing of it, but this…

This had turned into so much more.

 

“-zey? Maizey? Maizey!”.

Maizey broke out of her thoughts to look down at Gebra and didn't even bother to hold back on her smile.

“Maizey, what was wrong? You spaced out for almost a good half a minute,”.

Maizey only shook her head and took Gebra by the hands, spinning them both around on the sidewalk, leading her into some little dance that she had learned as a young kid, laughing and breathless all the way through.

And she let it end with both their foreheads pressed together, not a part of it, but something she could do, and she wanted to, so she did.

There were a lot of things that weren't the most romantic or lovely about Maizey’s life, but they were real, and wasn't that what made it all bearable? The fact that her problems were real, and by default, everything about those problems made her reactions and feelings and thoughts about said thing real.

It was the only thing she needed, in the end.

Realness and Gebra.

 

Maybe now was a better time than ever for Maizey to confess. Maybe bow was her only chance, standing in the middle of the night, outside a restaurant, with Gebra.

Why leave it until later? She had already done that so many times, it didn't need to be repeated over and over.

“Hey, Geb?”, oh God, this was really it.

Gebra grinned a little wider, gosh, she was so damn good, “Yeah?”

“I think… no, I know. I'm in love with you. The way you walk and talk and sing when you think no one can hear. The way you so perfectly shoved yourself in my life and never decided to leave. The way you smile, the way you laugh. Everything. I'm so damn in love with you.” Maizey let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, “I get that this is unexpected but-”, Maizey got cut off with a kiss. Short and sweet. And, there was no point in lying, she teared up a little.

She laughed nervously when Gebra pulled away, smiling brighter than the moon ever could.

“I love you too, you romantic idiot, who wouldn't. Especially if it means I can do that over and over again,”.

Maizey nodded, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

Maybe the world did have a way of working everything out in the end.

And she was so ready for it if it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there's almost no angst in this I think. That's new. 
> 
> Just to let you know, I absolutely adore TheHotdagaIsTrueArt, they're such a good writer and an even better friend.


End file.
